XANA Has Returned
by Christopher Rudy
Summary: One month after defeating X.A.N.A., the Lyoko Warriors find out the evil AI is still alive and has created his own Lyoko Warriors based on the dark sides of our heroes. But as X.A.N.A. returns, so does someone who helped the Warriors once. Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to defeat X.A.N.A. and his new Warriors? Find out as this exciting sequel progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**X.A.N.A. Has Returned**

**One month after the Supercomputer was shutdown, the Lyoko Warriors have begun to live their normal lives for the first time. Yumi has become a border student. Aelita has announced that she is not truly related to Odd and that Christopher is not related to her. However, they notice some strange things happening and realize that X.A.N.A. is back. Now they must resume their former double lives and gain an ally in the process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and its characters. I still own Christopher and his Lyoko attire and powers. I also own Chelsea.**

**Chapter 1: An Old Enemy and An Old Friend**

_Christopher's POV_

I was walking out from the movie theatre with Aelita, holding hands with her, talking about the movie.

"Well, that was a waste of money." I said. "I agree. It wasn't even scary." She agreed. "No, it wasn't. Wanna get something to eat?" "Sure, but what?" "I could go for a salad. How about you, baby?" "Sure, a salad sounds good right now." We walked to the closest restaurant we could find and sat down at a table. We've been dating for a month now and we couldn't see breaking up anywhere in the near and distant future. Just then we saw four people we recognized right away. "Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Chelsea. Over here." I said to them telepathically and waved so they could see us. As soon as they did, they came and sat down with us. "Hey guys." Yumi said as she sat down next to Aelita. "What's going on?" Ulrich asked as he sat down next to me. "Not much. How about you guys?" Aelita asked. "Same." Jeremie and Chelsea said as they joined us. "So, what are we having?" Ulrich asked. "Aelita and I are getting salads. If you guys want to order something, I'll pay for it." "No, we couldn't ask you to—" Yumi said. "Nonsense. It's the least I can do. After all, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd still be you-know-who's prisoner." I said, reminding them of how they saved me from X.A.N.A. a month ago. They finally agreed, knowing it was useless to continue arguing with me. After a few minutes, our waitress came up to us. "Hello, everyone. My name's Sarah, I'll be taking care of you guys. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" "Yes, please." I said. "Okay, what do you guys want?" She asked as an echo of water followed her question. "Alright. I'll be right back with your waters then I'll take your orders." She said as she walked off. "So, hornhead, what did you and Aelita do before coming here?" Jeremie asked me. "We went and saw that new horror movie Odd recommended to us." I replied. "And?" Ulrich asked. "And I think Odd owes my boyfriend his money back. It was not scary at all." Aelita replied, causing everyone at our table to laugh.

_Meanwhile at the factory_

The Supercomputer turns on by itself and afterwards, one of the scanners opens up.

_Back at the restaurant_

We had just finished our meals, I payed the bill, and we start walking through town, and since it was Saturday, we weren't going to get in trouble.

"So Lizard Boy, any luck with your new song?" Yumi asked me. "Yeah. I actually finished up last night." I replied. "Cool. Can we hear it tonight?" Jeremie asked. "I don't see why not."

*BEEP BEEP*

Jeremie's laptop made a too familiar sound, causing all of us to freeze right where we were. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." I said, hoping my ears were deceiving me. "It can't be." Yumi said. "That's impossible." Aelita said. "Oh no. A tower was just activated." Jeremie said. All of us groaned as that meant only one thing. "He's back." Chelsea said. "He can't be. We shut him down." Aelita said looking to me as I remembered she and I shut down the Supercomputer. "No time to sit here. Call Odd, William, and Laura, and tell them to meet us at the factory." Jeremie said. I called Odd, Aelita called Laura, and Ulrich called William. "Hello?" Odd asked as he answered my call. "Odd, are William and Laura with you?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time. "Yeah, why?" "Okay good. Guess who's back." I said, hoping he knew I was talking about. He did. "It can't be! We shut him down!" Odd said. "We're just as confused as you. Just meet up with us on the bridge to the factory." I told him. "Alright." Odd complained. "Done. Let's head to the factory." I said. "Okay, let's get this over with." Yumi said.

_General POV_

The three couples met with the trio on the bridge to the factory then headed straight for the Supercomputer room. "I can't believe he's back." Laura said. "None of us can. But how did the Supercomputer get turned back on?" Christopher asked, clearly frustrated that the multi-agent system didn't work. "No idea, scaly." William said. "Let's head up to the lab." Jeremie ordered, earning nods from the others. When they got to the lab, they saw someone they had not seen for a year.

_Aelita's POV_

We arrived at the lab when we saw someone sitting at the computer. We were about to step out of the elevator when the person in the chair turned around and I recognized him immediately. "Daddy?" I asked as tears began to form in my eyes. "Aelita." He said. "Daddy!" I ran into his arms to hug him. I then released my hold on him and looked to Christopher to confirm it was my father. He saw me look at him. "There's nothing to worry about, children. I am the real Franz Hopper." He told them, then looked to Jeremie. "Do you have my diary? The discs themselves." He asked him. "No. X.A.N.A. took control of me and destroyed them." Jeremie replied. My father looked slightly disappointed. "Pity. No matter. How many of you fight on Lyoko?" He asked as Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Christopher, William, and I raised our hands. "Okay then. To the scanners." He said as the six of us headed one level down.

_General POV_

The six actual fighters went to the scanner room as Franz Hopper began the virtualization process. "Everybody ready?" He asked. "Ready." They all said. "Okay. I'm starting the virtualization process."

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

The scanners opened up a few seconds later for the others.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Christopher. Transfer William."

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Christopher. Scanner William."

"Virtualization."

_Christopher's POV_

We landed in the ice Sector and mounted our vehicles when I noticed six vehicles. "Jeremie, did you create a vehicle for William in the year I was prisoner?" I immediately asked as soon as I saw it. "Yeah." He replied. "Okay. Just needed to make sure." I said as I observed the vehicle. "I call it the Override." William said. The name definitely suited it. It looked like Odd's Overboard with two wheels that were identical to the ones on Aelita's ATV with the exact the program as my bike and her ATV that lift the tires off the ground, allowing it to hover. We made it to the tower and stopped thirty feet in front of it. "What's happening?" Franz asked. "X.A.N.A. must have created more doubles in the past month. Because we are seeing doubles of ourselves." Aelita told her dad as she transmitted a visual of what we were seeing. "Franz, what do we do?" I asked him. "Hold on, I'm giving you and the others a part of the Annex Program just in case my daughter gets devirtualized." "Good thinking." Ulrich said. "It's done." He told us. We began fighting while we were waiting for him to give us our keys to Lyoko. Since I was the closest to the tower, I transformed into William and said "Supersmoke!" and made my way to the tower when I remembered I have no clue how to deactivate a tower. "Aelita. I just remembered I have no idea how to deactivate a tower." I said which made her realize none of us knew how. So she waved her hand over her bracelet and flew over to me. "Just follow my lead." She told me. She entered the tower and I followed her. "So this is what the inside of a tower looks like." I said, causing her to remember I've only been in a tower once and didn't remember what the inside looked like. "Follow me." She said, lovingly. She floated up to the top of the tower with me hot on her heels. She stepped to the left to make room for me. The interface then appeared as we stepped to the center of the second platform. She told me to place my hand on it.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO.

"Tower deactivated, Daddy." "Okay. I'll bring everyone back."

"Rematerialization." We all ended up in the scanner room, scared at the fact that X.A.N.A. has created these Dark Lyoko Warriors.

**Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to face their dark sides and destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all? Find out as the story progresses. I came up with the idea for the Dark Lyoko Warriors from my first story when I said X.A.N.A. had created a body for himself in the likeness of my character. The Dark Lyoko Warriors' outfits are basically the opposite colors of the original Lyoko Warriors outfits. I also took the idea of the others deactivating towers from CLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Singing Dragon and Facing Their Dark Sides**

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita and I went up to the lab with the others, hoping Franz had an explanation as to what just happened on Lyoko. "What just happened?" Ulrich asked, needing answers as to facing his darker half. "Ulrich, we're all freaking out right now." I said, trying to calm him down. "X.A.N.A. must have gained all the data he needed from you guys when you guys were looking for me for the past year." I stated. "He's right. We all heard the Scyphozoa coming that time we were in the Ice Sector." Aelita pointed out. "That's right, I remember now. It attacked all of us, including Aelita." William stated, making me and Franz look at her, worried. Aelita saw I was scared of what I just heard and she came over to me. "Well, I see my daughter has someone she loves." Franz said, making me and her flash a new level of red. We all then decided to return to the school, including Aelita's father. "Are you gonna ask for your job back, Daddy?" Aelita asked. "Yes, I am. I finally found my daughter and now refuse to leave her again." He replied. "That's good, because she and I just announced that she wasn't related to Odd and I'm not related to her." I said. Franz looked confused. "We did it to draw less suspicion that would lead to you. Her last name is the pseudonym 'Stones'." Jeremie explained, and Franz nodded in understanding. "Slight problem." Aelita pointed out, and we realized what she meant. "She's right. How are we gonna explain her father's sudden return to Delmas?" Odd asked. "I'll just tell Jean-Pierre I went abroad." Franz said. We all nodded in agreement. With that we went to our room while Hopper went to talk to Mr. Delmas. When we got to our room, everyone looked at me and I almost forgot I promised them they could hear the song I wrote. "Okay you guys, I'll admit I almost forgot I promised you guys you could hear my song." I said, causing everyone, including my girlfriend, to smile. "I already recorded the audio, so here we go." I said as I started the music

_Dwayne Johnson's "What A Wonderful World" Playing_

_I see trees of green_

_Red roses too_

_I see them bloom_

_For me and for you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_Bright blessed day to dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow_

_So pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying "I love you."_

_I hear babies cry_

_I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_…_

_The colors of the rainbow_

_So pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying "I love you."_

_I hear babies cry_

_I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world _(Repeat What a wonderful world 4 times)

_Song ends_

Applause followed after I had finished singing. Aelita put both her hands on her heart. "It's beautiful, baby." She told me, understanding I wrote it for her, coming to my side and kissing me on the cheek, at which I smiled and did not blush. "Wow, hornhead. Getting comfortable with Aelita, are you?" Odd joked. "Shut up, man." I said, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Anyway, I understand I'm not the only one in this room with a love for music." I said, looking at the pink haired beauty sitting next to me. "I'd love to hear your demo sometime, sweetie." I told her. "I have it with me if you wanna hear it right now." She said. "Sure, let's hear it." I said, letting her go to her bed to find it. "Now, let's see, it's in this mess somewhere … Ah, there you are." She said, grabbing the case marked "Aelita's Remix".

_While the gang was listening to Aelita's demo_

_General POV_

Mr. Delmas received a knock at his office door. "Come in." He said, closing out of his weird penguin game, only to have a surprised look on his face. "Franz Hopper, to what do I owe this honor? But first, what happened to you, may I ask?" He said. "I went abroad, Jean-Pierre." Franz replied. "Ah, I see. So then what can I do for you?" Mr. Delmas asked. "I understand there is an opening for an assistant teacher in science class. I'd like to fill it, if you will allow me." Of course, I don't see why not. Very well, you'll be working alongside Suzanne Hertz." "Thank you." "You're very welcome, sir."

_Back in the dorm with the team_

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita's mix had ended and I was astonished. "Baby, you really mix like a pro." I told her. She laughed. "William told me the same thing when I first tried to mix." I then looked to William. "It's true, Odd was there. He can vouch for me." I then looked to Odd, who just nodded his head. "The Subdigitals even picked Aelita to be the opening act of one of their concerts." Yumi pointed out. "I bet that was nerve-racking." I said. "It was. At first, whenever I thought about it, I got major butterflies in my stomach." "I don't blame you, baby. When Chelsea and I were 'elected' homecoming king and queen, I had major butterflies in my stomach too." "Why did you use air quotes when you said elected?" Ulrich asked. "Turns out a different couple won the homecoming election. The votes that had our names as king and queen were fraudulent, all part of that prank that was played on me." I shuddered when I mentioned the prank.

*BEEP BEEP*

Jeremie's laptop started beeping, signaling an activated tower. "I'll call my dad." Aelita said, dialing her father's number and putting her phone on speaker. "Yes, Aelita?" "Daddy, X.A.N.A.'s at it again." "Okay, I'll meet up with you and others in the lab." He told us hanging up the phone. "Let's go." I said. "We'll have to expect that those Dark Lyoko Warriors will be guarding that tower." William said. "Agreed." Ulrich said.

_General POV_

The group met up with Franz Hopper in the lab and Jeremie, Chelsea, and Laura got out of the elevator while the others headed for the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

The samurai, geisha, and cat landed in the Mountain Sector. "The others are on their way." Franz said.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Christopher. Transfer William."

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Christopher. Scanner William."

"Virtualization."

The elf, ninja, and dopplesoldner landed next to the others. Christopher groaned as he hated coming to the Mountain Sector. "Something wrong, Christopher?" Franz asked. "No, it's just the Mountain Sector reminds me a little too much of home." He replied. "What's wrong with your home country?" "Ask Chelsea. I barely had enough strength to tell the others." "Okay, also, I've modified each of your weapons. Despite the fact they may look the same, they aren't. Ulrich, your sabre has the same ability William's zweihander uses to release an energy wave. Yumi, your fans can travel further and hone in on enemies. Odd, your laser arrows now act like homing darts. Aelita, your energy fields can move quicker and you also throw them at rapid speed. Christopher, your sword can now send out a massive wave of fire, your sais can combine together and tear a hole in the monsters, your kunai will freeze your enemies. William, as well as shoot energy waves, your zweihander can now shoot out lightning." "Cool." is all they could say. "I've also created Mantas for each of you and their life points are indefinite." "Nice." "To call them, just shout 'Manta' and they'll come to you. They'll also attack if you tell them to. You all also have your own Tarantulas now. Same rules that apply to the Mantas apply to them." "Sweet." "Alright. Let's go." Christopher said. "Manta!" They all shouted and sure enough, six Mantas, each one a different color, flew towards them.

_Christopher's POV_

As my Manta came flying to me, I tried to remember what their attacks were. Then I remembered. We all then flew off to the tower, and sure enough, we saw our evil twins. "Time to put our new weapons to the test." I said telepathically, earning nods from all of the others. I drew my sword as Ulrich followed my lead and drew his. He charged it up and swung as hard as he could and released the energy wave. I followed suit and charged up my sword then released a wave of fire as I swung my arm as hard as I could. The evil clone of myself devirtualized just like Ulrich's did. "Guys, we can beat them." I said, encouraging everyone to keep fighting. Soon, all the Dark Lyoko Warriors were devirtualized and, since I was right next to the tower, I went to deactivate it. I entered the tower, levitated to the top, placed my hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

"Materialization."

The six of us all came out of the scanners, then all ten of us left the factory.

**That's chapter 2. I took the upgraded weapons idea from the season 2 episode Franz Hopper. I also got the song from Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. Next chapter, I might upgrade the team's powers. I also was thinking of the idea of the Black Manta still follows William's orders even though he isn't XANA-fied . And I also got the idea of the team's own Tarantulas and Mantas from when I watched Aelita ride one in Lyoko Minus One and The Pretender. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Camping Trip and A Reunion**

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita, Yumi, Chelsea, Laura, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, William, and I were packing up for a camping trip Franz offered to take us on for spring break. Over the past few weeks, after hearing my song, the guys have learned the various instruments to it in order to perform it with me by a campfire. Aelita's dad talked to us about a place near a lake that's perfect for us. He also told he'll keep an eye on X.A.N.A. for us so Jeremie didn't need to take his laptop. "Remember guys, we only take what we need for the trip." Yumi said. "Yes, mom." Odd joked, making everyone but Yumi laugh. "Aw, come on. It was a joke." "I doubt she found it as funny as we did, my feline friend." I said to him. "Sorry, Yumi." Odd apologized. "It's okay." Yumi told him, accepting his apology. Then, Aelita's father came to our room after all our stuff was packed up for the trip. "Hi, Daddy." Aelita said, causing all of us to look at the door. "Hello, everyone. Are you all ready?" He asked, earning nods from all of us. He had agreed to drive us to the campsite, but after that, he would have to get back, because of two reasons. One: To keep an eye on X.A.N.A. And two: He had some grading to catch up on. Thankfully, Mrs. Hertz had offered to help him, to which he accepted. After we got to the campsite, we set up our tents, then we had lunch, cooking hot dogs on a fire that I lit. After that we were debating what we should do next. "How about you and I go for a swim?" I asked Aelita telepathically, making sure to isolate my mind and hers from the others. "Sure, I'd like that." She said as she then got up to get her bathing suit and I did the same. Luckily, the others had gone hunting which left the two of us at the camp. I came out and saw her not in her blue one piece with the star on the chest, but in a bright pink bikini. "You look great, Princess." I told her. "Thank you." She said. We then headed for the water.

_Ulrich's POV_

We all came back to the campsite to find Aelita and Christopher weren't there. "Where could they be?" Yumi asked, starting to panic until I heard water splashing and realized where the two lovebirds were. "Sounds to me like they went for a swim." I said, prompting her to get changed and come to the lake.

_Yumi's POV_

Ulrich and I changed into our swimwear and snuck behind the two in the water and saw Jeremie and Chelsea had the same idea. The four of us got into position with me and Chelsea getting under Aelita and Ulrich and Jeremie getting under Christopher, and then… We attacked and dragged them underwater. The four of us came up first when Christopher shot out of the water with Aelita then he shouted something.

_Aelita's POV_

Christopher and I flew out of the water, he teleported me back to shore, and then… he transformed and attacked. "Lightning Tsunami!" I heard him shout. Everyone in the water got drenched as I got back into the water and swam to my scaly boyfriend. "HA HA! Payback's a bitch, guys!" He said, starting a war. Odd, William, and Laura were on the shore the whole time, enjoying the battle. After about fifteen minutes, we declared a truce and headed towards shore to dry off. "You guys are done already?" Odd asked. "It's been fifteen minutes." I told him. "Really?" William asked. Everyone who was in the water nodded our heads. After we all got dried off, we ate our dinner the others hunted. "I've never had deer meat before. I quite like it now." I told everyone. "Take it from someone who knows when I say you don't want to hunt with a ravenous hunger. Believe me, I know." Christopher said after we had all finished eating, earning a nod from me and a laugh from everyone except Chelsea. She and I were the only ones who understood how he felt about killing a living thing. Once Jeremie didn't see Chelsea laughing and looked at Christopher to see him crying, he sharply told the others to stop, which they did. "We're sorry, man." Odd said. It was getting late so I walked my upset boyfriend to our tent after sharply telling everyone good night.

_General POV_

"Wow, we definitely crossed the line this time." Ulrich said, feeling extremely guilty. Everyone else agreed. "We need to make it up to him." Yumi said. "Agreed. I brought along some pancake mix." Laura said. "That's right. He does love pancakes. Even more than Odd." William said, earning a glare from the purple feline. "And they're only for him, Odd." Ulrich clarified, making his best friend pout. "You guys never let me have anything." Odd whined. "Well, there's another reason too. With how much you eat, he'd be even more furious at you than any of us." Jeremie added.

_Later that night_

_Aelita's POV_

"Aelita, can you hear me?" Laura asked me telepathically. "Yeah. What's up, Laura?" I asked her. "Can you come out here? I want to tell you something, and it involves Scaly." I came out of the tent after two minutes. "What happened?" I saw Yumi and Chelsea were with her. "Let's just say I keep forgetting my boyfriend has a pretty tight grip. And if you're just going to insult him again, I'm going back to him." I whispered so as not to wake the boys. "We're not. We all feel guilty about it, so we have a surprise for him." Chelsea said, nodding to Laura, who revealed something behind her back, and I was astounded by what she revealed. "You girls." I whispered, running to hug them. "Aelita…" "Can't…" "Breathe…" Each of them said. I released them. "Sorry. Okay, you three start baking in the morning. What about Odd?" I asked. "Don't worry. The guys, except hornhead, will hold him back." Laura said. "Okay. Speaking of my boyfriend, I'd better get back in there. And don't worry. I won't tell him anything." I promised them.

_The next morning_

_Christopher's POV_

I woke up and found Aelita was still asleep while her arms and legs were wrapped around me. A few seconds later, she woke up. "Morning, beautiful." I said lovingly. "Morning, handsome." She said with the same amount of love. I got up to head outside when Aelita stopped me. "Why don't we wait a few minutes?" She asked. "Sure." I replied, not daring to ask why. After five minutes, she looked at her phone, and got text from one of the others. I didn't ask who it was. "I have a surprise for you." She told me. "Okay." We then came out of the tent and I smelled a too familiar scent. I looked to her and saw her smiling. I saw the pancakes and Ulrich and William holding Odd to the ground which told me the pancakes were for me. I kindly took them when Laura offered them to me. "They might taste nasty, but we wanted to say…" She started when I put my hand up to stop her. "Apology accepted." "Were you spying on us last night?" Yumi asked. I laughed. "Nah, he was dead asleep." Aelita told her. After we all ate our breakfast, the others got their instruments and I knew what they were getting them for. We then sang the song and then started talking when all of a sudden… "Neither of us had heard that song in a long time." A woman said. We turned and saw a man standing with her. "I remember singing that song to you before you went to sleep." The man said. I then went wide eyed. "Mom? Dad?" They smiled at me and I knew it was them. I ran up to them and hugged them as tight as I could. "I thought you two were gone." I said with tears streaming down my face. "We had to leave you son. But we want you to know that we are so sorry." My mother said. My dad then looked to the guys. "And we see you've made some new friends." He said, looking back at me. "And I'm dating one of them." I told them as the three of us smiled. "I thought his folks were dead." William whispered. "Nobody really knew what happened to them. He never talked about it." Chelsea explained. Everyone looked to Aelita, only to find her as surprised as them. "I think it's time I introduced you guys to them." I told my parents. "This is Yumi Ishiyama, her boyfriend, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, his girlfriend, Chelsea, William Dunbar, Laura Gauthier, who are not a couple, Odd Della-Robia, and my girlfriend, Aelita." My folks looked at everyone and were impressed with the seven friends and one girlfriend I had met. Ulrich told them that six of us, including him, knew martial arts, making me, Yumi, Odd, William, and Aelita blush. After a short demonstration, my parents were impressed. After the week had passed, my parents had taken up jobs at the school, my mom as the health teacher and my dad as an assistant teacher to Jim. I just had them promise to not embarrass me, to which they agreed.

**That's chapter 3. I took the idea of my character's parents from the CLE episode where Aelita and her friends find out her mother, Anthea, is alive. If you guys want me to involve her in the story, let me know. I might bring Sam into the story as well, both on Earth and Lyoko. I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another Reunion and Attack****  
**

_Christopher's POV_

It was Monday and, like any other day, my alarm goes off, waking everyone in the room, including Odd. We all got dressed and headed to the cafeteria.

_While the team were on their way to breakfast_

"Welcome to Kadic, Miss Knight." Mr. Delmas said to Samantha Knight. "Thank you, sir." She said. "Jim will show to your room. Afterwards, you should head to the cafeteria for breakfast." "Okay."

_In the cafeteria_

"And then the guy says 'Oh no! My canoe just sprung a leak." Odd said, making us laugh. "Good one, Odd." I said, to which he thanked me. "That really was a good joke." A familiar voice said directed at Odd. He turned to where the voice was coming from and his ears were true. "Sam!" He said as he began blushing. "So this is Sam, eh?" I said to him telepathically. "Yeah." He replied. "So what are you waiting for? Introduce us." I told him, referring to everyone but Ulrich and Jeremie. "Sam, you remember Ulrich and Jeremie. This is Ulrich's girlfriend, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremie's girlfriend, Chelsea. This is William Dunbar, Laura Gauthier, Christopher, and his girlfriend, Aelita." He introduced us and asked if she could sit with us and we said yes. "Odd never shuts up about you, Sam." I said, trying to embarrass him. It worked because everyone looked to our purple friend to find him as red as Aelita and I were when her father realized we love each other. "Really?" Sam asked, earning nods all across the table. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked telepathically, hoping they knew what I was talking about. They did. "I don't see why not." Yumi said. "I don't either." Ulrich said. Everyone else agreed. "Sam, we have something to show you after school." I said aloud to her. "Cool. Can't wait." She said.

_In Franz Hopper's classroom_

Franz was getting ready for him and Mrs. Hertz first class of the day when an unexpected visitor dropped by to see Hopper. "Hello, Franz." A woman said. He turned to see a familiar face standing at the door. "Anthea?" He asked. "Yeah, it's me." She replied, confirming his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Have you taken a job here?" "Yeah, I'll be working with Yolanda Peraudin." "Great. Aelita will definitely be happy to see you." He said, both him and his wife knowing it was true their daughter would be ecstatic to see her mother. With that, Anthea went to the infirmary. When we were in science, Franz talked to me telepathically. I isolated my mind and his because he told me it was a surprise. "Christopher, you'll never guess who was here earlier." "Who?" I asked. "Anthea." "Aelita's mother?" "Precisely." "I bet Aelita's gonna be happy to hear this. Where is Anthea? Because I'll take Aelita to see her during lunch." "She's working with Yolanda in the infirmary." "Got it." I then turned my head to Aelita and spoke to her. "Your dad and I have a surprise for you." I told her with a smile on my face. "What is it?" She asked. "You'll find out when the bell rings." I said and could sense the suspense was killing her. Finally the lunch bell rang and she and I went with Franz to the infirmary. She was confused when the three of us got there. "My surprise is in there?" She said aloud. "Yes, it is." Fran's and I said at the same time. We opened the door and I could swear I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Mom?" She said causing Anthea to turn to the door. "Aelita?" She said and they ran and embraced each other. "I think I'm gonna go get my lunch." I told Franz. "And I'm gonna head back to the classroom." And with that, we left the two ladies to themselves. When I got to the cafeteria and saw the others, they looked confused as to why Aelita wasn't with me. Even Rosa noticed. "Where's Aelita, my boy?" She asked me. I casually played it off. "She's in the infirmary. Headache." I told her. I got my lunch and sat with the guys. "Where's your Princess?" Yumi asked me telepathically. "With her mother in the infirmary." I told her, making everyone but Sam look at me in surprise. Then a familiar face came to us. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the brainless bunch." Sissi said. "Well, well, well. It's Miss Conceited herself." Odd retorted, making everyone at the table laugh. Then she noticed one of us was missing. "Where's Aelita?" She asked me. "I don't know. Where's your boyfriend? Oh wait. You don't have one." I retorted, making everyone laugh harder than Odd's insult. She then left with a huff, while Herb and Nicholas hot on her heels. "I don't care who you are, man. That was good." Odd told me. "I learned from the best." I said. That's when Aelita came over to us. "I saw Sissi leave the table. She looked furious." "Yeah. She asked me where you were and I asked her where her boyfriend was and said 'Oh wait. You don't have a boyfriend'." "Oh my God. I wish I could have seen her face."

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

In the Desert Sector, a tower turned from its neutral white to blood red.

_Back at the school_

We were in our last class of the day, and Sam was still curious as to where we were taking her. When suddenly before the bell rang

*BEEP BEEP*

"Guys, activated tower, Desert Sector." Jeremie told us, including Anthea and Franz, telepathically. "Perfect timing." Odd said. We all agreed with him on that. The last bell rang and after we all were outside with Sam. Once Franz and Anthea came to us, we all took off to the factory when I saw my folks were following us. "Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing here?" I frantically asked. "We were gonna come help out." "Okay." We all then turned to Sam. "Sam, can you keep a secret?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Good. Got your board?" Odd asked and she nodded her head again. "Okay. Let's go." Ulrich said. All of us then made our way to the ladder leading up to the bridge to the factory. Then once all of us were on the bridge, the ten of us raced towards the ropes and swung. We waited for the others in the elevator. Then the three brainiacs and the four adults stepped out of the elevator. "Okay, kids. Looks like you're off to the desert." Franz said, earning nods from everyone except Sam. "Don't worry, Sam. You'll get used to it." I told her. We all then stepped out of the elevator into the scanner room and Sam was amazed. We all laughed. "You should see your face right now, Sam." Aelita said. "What do you guys use all of this equipment for?" Sam asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Ulrich told her.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

The scanners then opened up after a few seconds and Sam was scared stiff. "Don't worry. You'll see him again real soon." I said, trying to calm her. "William, I suggest you go with her." Aelita said and he accepted.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Christopher."

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Christopher."

"Virtualization."

"Transfer William. Transfer Sam."

"Scanner William. Scanner Sam."

"Virtualization."

_General POV_

All seven of them landed in the Desert Sector of Lyoko and took a look at Sam's outfit. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked. "Look at yourself." Christopher said and she did. Her outfit was now completely different. She had on a black and red body suit with a hooded cloak. On her back was a quiver with a bow and arrows. We then explained everything to her. She then wondered what her power could be. As she did, she disappeared from sight. "I think you just found out what your power is Sam: invisibility." Christopher said to her. "I'm invisible?" She asked, astonished. "How do I come back?" She asked, getting worried. "Just think about being visible again." The ninja said to her. She did as instructed and was visible again. Then the six vehicles materialized. Odd offered Sam a ride and she hopped on. They all then rode to the tower, defeated the monsters, and, since Yumi was closest to it, she raced to the tower. She entered the tower, levitated to the top, and placed her hand on the interface.

Yumi

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

After that, all seven warriors ended up in the scanner room. They all looked at Sam and smiled. "Welcome to the team, Sam."

**And that's chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. For Sam's Lyoko outfit and power, I just used the first thing that popped into my head. Sorry it took me a while for this chapter. I have had major writers block. Anyway, review and I'll add more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Monster, New Vehicle, and New Weapon**

_Christopher's POV_

We were all in our room with Sam helping to make her comfortable with Lyoko and everything. "So, how does it feel to be part of the team?" I asked Sam. "It's still a lot to process." She told us. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while." Odd said putting his arm around her shoulder. "It still blows my mind how you guys are so alike." I told them. "Please. Like you and Aelita are any different." Odd retorted, making us blush and all but William and Laura, who were discussing something in the hallway, laugh.

_With William and __Laura_

"So what do you say?" William asked Laura, who was shocked by him asking her out. "I'd love that." They both came back into the room holding hands. "Well, well. It's about time you ask her out." I said. "Was it that obvious how we feel about each other?" William asked, earning nods from the other four couples in the room. "I'm bored." Sam said. We all were. Until I got an idea. "Since we all have no school today, I say we head to the pool while we wait for another X.A.N.A. attack." I offered, receiving nods from the others. Aelita's parents and my parents heard from the hall since the newest couple forgot to shut the door. "We're coming too." My dad said. "Okay." I said, realizing where I got my stubbornness from. With that, all fourteen of us got ready to head to the pool. "Hey, William, you've been with Laura for a few minutes and already you're going on your first date." I joked, making everyone, including William and Laura, laugh. Then, Franz asked me to isolate my mind and his because he wanted to tell me something. "What is it, Franz?" "I've made a new weapon for Yumi: a Bo staff." "Nice. Did you tell her yet?" "No. I want it to be a surprise. I also need an idea for a vehicle for Sam. Could you give me a hand?" "I don't see why not." When we got to the pool, he pulled me to the side and showed me a design model for it. "It looks awesome. I guarantee she'll like it." It had Odd's Overboard with the wheels of my Spyder Bike and the same program as it, Aelita's ATV, and William's Override that allows it to hover. "Now we just need a name for it." I said. "Agreed. What do you think about the name Overload?" "Hmmm. The name definitely suits it." "It's settled then." I then over to my girlfriend and she asked me what her dad wanted to talk to me about. "Just the idea of a vehicle for Sam." "And?" "And it's a surprise." And after I told her that...

*BEEP BEEP*

"Here we go again." Jeremie said. "Alright." I said as we left the pool for the factory.

_General POV_

They teens and adults all made their way to the factory with no spectres in sight. When they all were in the elevator, they took it down one level to the lab where the three Einsteins and four adults stepped into the lab while the seven fighters headed down to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer William."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner William."

"Virtualization.

The scanners opened up.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Sam."

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Sam."

"Virtualization."

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Christopher."

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Christopher."

"Virtualization."

They all were in the Forest Sector when their seven vehicles materialized. "Why are there seven vehicles, Franz?" Yumi asked. "One for each of us, my Japanese friend." Christopher said. "That's the vehicle for Sam, eh?" Aelita asked. "For me?" "What do you think of it, Sam? Franz and I dubbed it the Overload." "I like it." "That's not the only surprise I have. Yumi, hold out your hand." Franz said and the geisha did as instructed. Before long, a Bo staff appeared in her hand. "Sweet." "Glad you like it." With that, the seven warriors rode to the tower only to look on in horror at what was guarding it. "What is that thing?" Christopher frantically asked as they saw a massive monster with two legs, armor plating, and a tail was between them and the tower. "Looks like a Scorpion." Odd said. "We'll have to be careful. It looks pretty powerful." "Let me try." Sam said as she turned invisible. "Like I said: Be careful." Fortunately enough, she was and got a bullseye. And before X.A.N.A. could send anymore monsters, Ulrich used his Super-sprint to make a mad dash for the tower. He made it in, levitated to the top platform, and placed his hand on the interface.

Ulrich

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

And with that, the warriors were brought back to Earth, now scared of this Scorpion X.A.N.A. had created.

**That's chapter 5. I was wondering what it would be like if William liked Laura instead of Yumi, so I thought I would apply it to the story. Also, I took the idea of the Scorpion from the Code Lyoko game on the DS. I'll involve it in the next few chapters. Next chapter, I may or may not upgrade the Warriors' powers. Anywho, review and, as always, I'll post new chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prom Night and Creating a Virus**

_Christopher's POV_

We all met in the lab the next day to devise a way to eliminate X.A.N.A. "What about a virus?" Anthea suggested, causing all of us to look at her. "That may work." I said, earning agreements from the others. We all then looked to Franz and he saw it as the best means of destroying X.A.N.A. as well. "Well, slight complication." Jeremie said. "He's right. How can we get rid of X.A.N.A. without getting rid of Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "We could do it in a fashion we did like last time." I said and Aelita immediately shook her head. "I don't want to lose you again." She told me. "You won't, because we'll launch the virus from here." Franz said, pointing at the Celestial Dome of Sector 5. "That's a better idea." Yumi said. "Yeah. It'll travel around Lyoko and eliminate X.A.N.A. in the process." Laura said. "Another problem." William stated. "Right. What if X.A.N.A. sends that disgusting monster he sent us yesterday?" I pointed out what William was referring to. "Good point. And what's to stop him from recreating the Kolossus as well?" Jeremie added. I shuddered at remembering the walking mountain X.A.N.A. created a year ago. Aelita sensed my fear and came to my side. She started singing like she was using her Creativity on Lyoko and I started to calm down. "Sorry scaly. I forgot how much you hate that thing." Jeremie said. "That's alright, Einstein." The rest of the day, after we agreed a virus will be the best way to defeat X.A.N.A., we decided to go into town. We all found a few shopping districts and decided to see what they all had. The guys all came with me while all the girls went with Aelita to a clothing shop across the street. Odd saw a copy of Galactic Destructor and decided to buy it. "Great. Another means for him to stay up all night." I muttered, gaining a chuckle from my roommates.

_Meanwhile across the street_

_Aelita's POV_

Since the prom was coming up, everyone but my mom and Christopher's helped me pick out the perfect dress. Despite the fact we all, except the adults, know my boyfriend doesn't attend dances, I thought he could use a change of scenery. So I decided to buy two tickets and prayed every night that he would go. We searched and searched until we found the one that was perfect. Of course it was a pink dress, since pink is my favorite color. We then bought it and walked out the door and waited for the boys.

_While the girls were picking out their dresses_

_Christopher's POV_

"So scaly, you gonna go to prom?" Odd asked me. "I dunno. I might." "With Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "No. I was planning on taking Sissi." I said sarcastically. That made everyone laugh. "But for real, are you gonna come?" "So long as no prank is pulled on me this time, yes." "Great." Jeremie said. "Okay, tomorrow, we get fitted for tuxes." William said. "Looks like the girls are ready." My dad told us. The seven of us left the electronics store as the girls were coming to us. Aelita, Yumi, Chelsea, Laura, and Sam had garment bags on their shoulders. "Let us guess: prom dresses?" I asked, earning nods from all five girls. "Are you gonna go, baby?" Aelita asked me telepathically. I nodded my head and she screamed and ran to hug me hard. "Baby.. Can't... Breathe..." She finally released me and I was taking huge gulps of air. "Sorry." "It's okay. Anyway, I'm going with the guys tomorrow to get fitted." I told her.

_The next day_

After school, William, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and I went to the closest tailor shop and were getting fitted. "God, you look handsome, Stern." I joked and everyone, even Ulrich, began laughing. Odd and William were tossing a hat onto each other's head.

_While the guys were getting fitted_

Franz was in the lab with my parents and his wife, working on the virus. "So, here's how the virus works in theory: it's designed to hunt down the Dark Lyoko Warriors and merge them with the Original Lyoko Warriors so they can defeat X.A.N.A. Then the treacherous AI will die." He explained. "In theory?" Anthea asked. "Well, yes. It's unclear what the effects of the merge could be." Franz stated.

_Later that night_

I was fully dressed up and ready with my red tux, while Odd had his purple tux, Jeremie had his blue tux, Ulrich had his green, and William had a classic black tux, and we were waiting on our dates to come out of the ladies room. Aelita came out in her pink dress and I was astonished by how beautiful she looked. Yumi came out in her black dress, Ulrich as amazed as I was, Chelsea came out next in her blue dress, Laura in her white dress, and Sam in her green dress. All ten of us then walked to the gym for an amazing time. After we got there, we all started dancing like we just didn't care. Then a slow song began playing and Aelita and I were the first up out of our seats as the others followed suit and then all ten of us were slow dancing. After the song ended, they announced it was time to elect the king and queen of the prom. I read everyone's minds just to make sure no one would pull a prank. I then breathed a sigh of relief as nobody would pull one and voted for me and Aelita. It turns out that she and I won and were this year's prom king and queen. After we led the school in a dance, she and I and the others left for our room. Now all we had to worry about was graduation.

**That's chapter 6. I took the idea of the virus from CLE and changed it up. Also I went with the idea of a prom because I made this the team's senior year. The last chapter will be the graduation ceremony. Review and, per the norm, I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Prank**

_Christopher's POV_

"What do you mean the side effects are unclear?" I asked. "He's got a point, Daddy. For all we know, we could all be deleted." Aelita said, supporting me, and gaining more support from the rest of us, including Sam. "We have no choice. I'll make you all a deal: After we defeat X.A.N.A., we'll destroy this place. Deal?" Franz asked. "Deal." we all said. After that we had to get back to the school to get our caps and gowns. We got there just in time for Delmas to announce there would be two Valedictorians. Everyone, including us, were surprised. "Would Aelita Stones and Christopher please come up to the stage?" Mr. Delmas asked and we obeyed. "Students of 2014, say hello to your co-valedictorians." Mr. Delmas announced, surprising everyone, including me and Aelita. "Well, this is new." She said to me telepathically. "I know. First we win Prom King and Queen; now we're both Valedictorians." I said to her. We looked to our friends and saw them clapping, which got the rest of our graduating class to clapping, except Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas of course. We all then picked up our caps and gowns and went to our room. When we all were in, we started talking about what just happened. "Well, Einstein, you upset or happy for us?" I asked Jeremie, hoping he was happy. "Happy is an understatement. I'm proud of you guys." He told me. I looked to Aelita and smiled. We were then about to kiss when I saw Sissi and her nerds at our door. "I should be Valedictorian! It's not fair!" She exclaimed. "Please Sissi, your head's so swelled, you'd just make the speech about you." I said, making everyone laugh, even Herb and Nicholas. Sissi then left with a huff, with Herb and Nicholas in toe. Odd then shut the door and we all left our laughter explode. "Good one, hornhead." Ulrich said. "Thank you, thank you." I said. "Even at the top of my game, I could never top that." Odd stated. "Sure you could, Odd." I told him. "Please. You topped my insult I said in the defense of Jeremie." Aelita said. "Yeah. You really pissed her off." Yumi said. "Let's take her down a peg tomorrow." I said with a sly smile. "What do you have in my mind?" William asked. "Odd, have Kiwi ready." "Oh you are so evil." Laura said. "I have my moments." I said. "Yes, you do." Sam said.

_The next day_

_General POV_

"We all know the plan?" Christopher asked. "Yep. I tell Sissi to meet me at the garden shed." Ulrich said. "She opens the door, and Kiwi jumps her." Odd said. "I take the picture." Yumi said. "We photoshop it to make it look like Mathias Darrell." Jeremie said. "And the rest of us take it to Milly and Tamiya." William said. "Great. Execute." Christopher ordered. They then of them carried out the plan in the sequence. Odd took Kiwi to the garden shed after the gardener left. Ulrich texted Sissi to meet her at the shed after Aelita got the text from Odd that Kiwi was in position. They all were waiting in the bushes for Sissi to arrive. She opened the door and was taken by surprise when it wasn't Ulrich but Kiwi. As soon as he landed on her Yumi snapped the picture. Kiwi then left for the team and Christopher played a trick on Sissi's mind so that there was nothing where Kiwi ran to. After she left, furious that Kiwi attacked, the dragon flew them to their room so Jeremie and Laura could carry out phase 2. It took a few minutes, but they got it to look like Mathias. After that, William, Christopher, and Sam took it to Milly and Tamiya to find them deciding what should be in the news. "Hi Milly. Hi Tamiya." Sam said. "Oh, hey you guys. What's up?" Tamiya asked. "We have a scoop for you guys." William said. "Great! What is it?" Milly asked. "This." Christopher said, handing the picture to the news girls. "Wow. This is huge." They both said. With that, the trio let the younger girls work on the Kadic News. Fifteen minutes later, Mathias was in plain view of the group, looking confused when Sissi came up and slapped him as hard as she could, making Christopher show a smile of victory. "Ha, Sam! You owe me $10!" He said, and she reluctantly dug into her wallet and handed him $10. "What's this all about?" Yumi asked. "She and I telepathically made a bet while Jeremie and Laura were photoshopping the picture. If Sissi slapped Mathias after reading the Kadic News, she had to give me $10." "Still, this prank was epic." Sam said, earning nods from everyone on the room.

**That'a chapter seven. I apologize if it's short. Next chapter will be the final fight, then the chapter after that will be dedicated to the graduation ceremony. I took the idea of the prank from the series and decided to improve it. I'll do a bonus chapter after I'm done and it will be set 10 years after the final chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review and, as usual, I'll post another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle And The Celebreation**

_Christopher's POV_

"It's a question of reflexes. You've gotta trust your instincts." Odd explained. "Anything you can do, I can do better, Odd." I gloated. "Wanna bet, scaly?" "You're on, hairball." I accepted. "Okay. The stakes?" "Let's see, since we're gonna get rid of X.A.N.A. tonight, and we agreed the ten of us would celebrate, how about loser pays for dinner tonight?" "You're so on." He said, shaking hands with me. "Kick his ass, baby." Aelita said. "I will. I'm feeling pretty lucky." "Oh, we'll see about that." Odd said as he placed a meatball on his fork. "Okay. Watch and weep." He said. "I'll watch, but I won't be the one who weeps." I told him. He then slammed his hand on the fork, sending the meatball in the air, and caught it. "There, you see? My Odd-like sixth sense defies all imitation." He gloated. "It's odd all right, I'll give you that much." I said, causing everyone, except Odd, to laugh. "Now then, my friend, admire my Christopher-like sixth sense." I said as I placed my fork down, then an orange on top of it. I then slammed my fist down on my fork, but was surprised as it went flying past mine and Aelita's heads and landed in Sissi's mashed potatoes. She screamed in surprise as it landed. "Who did that?" She asked. We all then laughed. "You win, hands down. Even at the top of my game, I could never top that." We all stopped laughing when Sissi came over. "Did you do this?" She asked me. "Me? Why would I fling an orange into your mashed potatoes?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. "That would be childish. Don't you agree, Odd?" I asked, winking at him. "I do actually." "Anyway, it's a good look for you." I said as a conniving smile was becoming visible. "Really?" She asked, oblivious to my devilish grin. "Yeah. It makes you look like less of a baboon." I said, causing everyone at the table, except Sissi, to burst with laughter. "You're lucky you're one of the Valedictorians." She said. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because I can't kill you." "That, and if you tried, Aelita would kill you, too." I retorted. After that, she left with a growl and we all exploded with laughter. Aelita then got a text from her dad saying the virus was ready. "Time to end this." She said, knowing we knew what she meant. We took off for the factory and made it to the lab. "This is it, kids. The moment of truth." Franz said and with that, the seven of us headed for the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Sam."

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Sam."

"Virtualization."

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Christopher. Transfer William."

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Christopher. Scanner William."

"Virtualization."

We all landed in the Arena and headed to the labyrinth and saw the Dark Lyoko Warriors. "Daddy, they're here." "Okay, get ready." Franz said when all of a sudden they disappeared. If you're all still there, then say something." Franz said. "Something." We all said, followed by laughter. "Funny. Now head for the core of Lyoko." Franz instructed. And we did. He then told us to head to the left of the core itself. We did and we found a throne. And X.A.N.A. was seated on it. "Hello, Lyoko Warriors. I see you devirtualized my own Warriors already." X.A.N.A. said. "Actually, we didn't. They were fused with us." I told him, making him go wide eyed. "What?! How can this be?!" "Thank my father for it." Aelita said. "Hopper. That fool. I'll kill him for this." "Not if we kill you first." Yumi said, hinting for us to transform into our dark sides. We did and much to our surprise, and X.A.N.A.'s, we had full control over them. "ATTACK!" We all shouted as we charged at him. He was still in shock we had control and didn't have time to fight. I drew my sword and struck him down first. "Wow. He now has 6,000 life points." Jeremie said. I jumped and Aelita threw two purple energy fields at him. "5,000." Laura said. Ulrich struck next and took another 1,000 life points. William followed suit and took another chunk. Odd shot next and another 1,000 points taken. Yumi threw both her fans and her staff and Sam delivered the final blow, causing the diabolical AI to explode. "It's done. X.A.N.A.'s dead." Chelsea said. We were all brought back to Earth and we cheered as loud as we could. "Finally, we won!" I said as Aelita ran to me and I picked her up and spun her around. Ulrich and Odd followed suit as William went to the lab and did the same with Laura. "Now, there's only one thing left to do." Franz said and we all knew what he meant. "He's right. Let's demolish this place." Jeremie said. We set the explosives up in the lab, the scanner room, and in the Supercomputer room and lit the entire factory up. "Three... Two... One... NOW!" Aelita and I pushed the button together and watched as the factory lit up like a fire cracker. "Now what?" Laura asked. "Now, we celebrate." William said. And we did. We went to an exclusive room at a local restaurant, and I stood and made a toast. "Guys, to our victory against X.A.N.A. and to our futures, which now seem perfect." We all tapped our glasses and took a swig. After graduation, we'll be ready to face the world. The real world.

**And that's chapter eight. I hope you guys love it and I apologize if it's short. Next chapter will be centered around graduation. I'll have a special surprise in it. And it connected to the bonus chapter. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Graduation and a Surprise**

_Christopher's POV_

We were all in our caps and gowns and Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and William were with me while the girls were with Aelita. "They're gonna flip when we do it. We all know that." I said. "But we do love them." William said. "Yeah, and they love us." Jeremie added. "So why not do it?" Odd asked. "Because it would be stupid not to." Ulrich said. "Okay students, in line." Delmas said. Aelita and I led our graduating class down to the field. We all marched in and took our seats. When it came time for our speech, we walked up onstage and began. "When we were young, we were asked what we wanted to be when we grow up? We all answered according to our dreams and fantasies. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: Who the hell knows? This isn't time to make hard and fast choices. Oh no, this is a time to make mistakes. So that way, when we do decide, we won't have to guess. We'll know." Aelita said. "And so, as we declare this war called high school over, we must, all of us, remember this: we're not just classmates, borders, or friends. We're a family. And like all families, we've fought, some more than others. But now, we can declare ourselves finished and ready for whatever the world throws at us. And start anew. So, class of 2014, I hearby say to the world: Bring it on!" As I finished my part of the speech, everyone exploded with cheering and applause. Mr. Delmas then stepped onto the stage after we walked off and spoke. "And now graduates, turn your tassels from the left to the right." And we did. "Congratulations, class of 2014! You may now throw your caps." And with that, we all took off our caps and tossed them in the air. Aelita and I then went to find the others and I nodded to the guys and they nodded back, which made the girls confused. "Girls, now that we can declare all of this done, there's something we want to say." I said as we all got down on one knee. "Aelita, I just wanted to say that from the moment I first met you, I thought you were a beautiful girl. I promise to stand you at all times. Will you marry me?" I asked and she held her hands on her heart. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She said. The guys then followed suit as did the girls. Now we all could say our lives were perfect. Now that we were together, we were ready for anything that came our way.

**That'a chapter nine. I really hope you guys enjoy it. And I apologize if it's short. I didn't want to spend a lot of time working on a grand speech. And the proposals were the surprise I threw in. The bonus chapter will take place ten years after this one. I hope you all enjoy the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonus**** Chapter: Reunion**

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita and I were on our way home from work with our daughter, Maya, when I got a call from someone I haven't heard from in ten years. I answered the phone while it was hooked up to the car and answered. "Nice to hear a familiar voice, Odd." I said, surprising my wife. "Good to hear from you too. How've you been, pal?" Odd said. "Not bad. How about you?" "Can't complain. Hey, the others are meeting up with us in Central Park. I hope you can come." "Of course we'll come. What did you expect?" "Great. See you guys there." "Alright. We're on our way." I told him as I hung up the phone. I turned right and Maya got confused. "Daddy, where are we going?" She asked me. "To see some old friends, honey." I told her. We finally arrived in Central Park and got out and went to the picnic area, where I spotted an all too familiar hairstyle. "I see you've still got the spiked up look, Odd." I said, making him jump a little, which made me and Aelita laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He said. "I thought it was." A voice came from the table. "Hey, Ulrich." "Hey, don't we get a greeting?" I looked to see another blonde man with glasses and I immediately recognized him. "Jeremie!" I said. Just then, another man, with raven hair came walking up. "William!" I exclaimed. He and I shook hands while Aelita was talking to the ladies. We all then reconnected with each other when I saw four kids with Maya. "Who's whose child?" I asked. "Yuri." Ulrich called to a girl that looked like Yumi, but with his hair color. "Vincent!" Odd called as a boy with hair the same color as Sam's, but in his spiked up look, came to him. "Jake!" William called to a boy, that had Laura's fashion style, but his hair color, came over to him. "Kayla!" Jeremie called to a girl that had glasses like his, but brown hair like Chelsea's, came to him. "And I guess that leaves one child left." William said. "Maya." I called my daughter over. "These are some old friends of mine. This is Odd Della-Robia, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, and William Dunbar. Guys, this is my daughter, Maya." Just then, our wives all came over to us and decided we should head back to mine and Aelita's house. We all got in our cars, and they followed us back to our house. "Wow. Nice place." Sam said. "And convenient too , since we literally live around the corner." Odd added. "No kidding. We all live not that far from each other." Ulrich stated. We all then went inside and Maya led the other kids to a special game room we made for her. Vincent was ecstatic to hear about the room. She led them to it while we all played catch up. "Anybody want a drink?" I asked. "What do you got?" William asked. "Wine, whiskey, and beer. You know what I'll have, baby." "I don't need telepathy to know that." I joked. "What about y'all?" "You got any Sake?" Yumi asked. "Yes we do." I replied. I poured her some and headed it to her. "Beer for the rest?" I asked, earning nods from the others. I poured some beer for everyone but me and Aelita. I poured her some whiskey and myself some wine. We then drank and talked the night away. I was grateful it was a Friday.

**What do you guys think? I took the idea of Aelita's favorite drink being whiskey from I heart Lyoko's story, Code Lyoko Afterwards (Chapter 2). I also took the idea of my character liking wine from the top of my head. As for the kids' names, I took Maya's from the series. The other kids' names, I just chose the first one that popped into my head.**


End file.
